


No Words Needed

by dixons_mama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunker Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Men of Letters Bunker, No speaking, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version on the S11 finale. Instead of Dean finding Mary, and Sam getting shot, Dean just returns to the MOL bunker to tell Castiel and Sam what happened.<br/>(Sam goes to bed early or something, he's not in this story.)<br/>After longer than usual hugs and long, meaningful stares, Dean and Cas go to their seperate rooms for the night.<br/>It's 3am, and Castiel doesn't want to be away from his hunter any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many great ideas for a romantic/fluffy type first time between Destiel. Then the idea of neither of them saying anything peaked my interest, so I decided to do that.  
> Well, I got several paragraphs done before I was struck with major writer's block.  
> I tried my hardest to get through it, and managed to finish the story. It really isn't as good as I had wanted it to be. Hopefully I can come back at another time and edit this into something decent.  
> Please comment and leave kudos if you like this!

      
    Castiel knocked quietly on Dean's bedroom door twice, then opened it without invitation. Dean was lying on his back on his bed, in just a tee shirt and boxers. The television was on, but muted. Dean didn't move as Castiel entered and shut the door behind him, he just continued staring at the ceiling.   
    Cas walked over to the side of Dean's bed, and looked at Dean. Dean tilted his head slightly to look at Cas before sliding over to the edge of the bed. Cas sat for a moment on the side of the bed before lying down beside Dean. They both just lied there beside one another, looking up at the ceiling, not saying anything.  
    Slowly, Cas snaked his fingers around Dean's hand, holding it gently. Dean responded by closing his hand around Cas's fingers. Still, no words were spoken. It felt as if they both knew that nothing needed to be said. Words would just ruin what was happening between them.  
    After what felt like forever, to both of them, of just holding hands, Dean turned his head to look at Cas. Cas took a moment before turning his head as well. So many emotions were pooling inside of Dean's chest. There were a million things he wanted to say, and to do, but nothing happened as he simply stared into Cas's illuminating blue eyes. Dean knew whatever he said would come out wrong, just like it always had over the years he'd known Cas.   
    Castiel rolled over on his side, facing Dean, and gently cupped Dean's face with his empty hand. He rolled his thumb over the light stubble of Dean's cheek. Cas's heart was pounding so hard, he was surprised Dean couldn't hear it. He didn't know what exactly was happening, or what he even expected when he decided to visit Dean's room at 3 in the morning. Whatever this was, it was making Cas very grateful of his choice, but also very nervous of how Dean might react. Was touching Dean's face going too far?   
    The corner of Dean's mouth turned up just the slightest as he felt Castiel's hand touching his face. Cas's hand was warm and soft, despite the callouses. It felt like his face fit perfectly into Cas's palm. Dean lifted his hand to place it over Cas's, then gave it a gentle squeeze.   
    Before he could overthink it and change his mind, Cas sat up, leaned over and pressed his lips onto Dean's. Immediately he could feel Dean's lips reciprocate the kiss. It was a long, deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that had been building up for seven years and its dam was finally broken. Had it not been for the need of oxygen, neither would have ever ended the kiss.  
    When, finally, their faces parted, Dean stared up at Cas with awe and wonder, as if he was looking at a rare jewel, or newly discovered artifact. He wrapped his arms around Cas's body and pulled him on top of him. Dean then sat up, Cas on his lap, and pulled his shirt off over his head. He slid his hands up Cas's chest slowly, in response, Cas slid off his trench coat and suit jacket, tossing them to the floor along with Dean's shirt.  
    Castiel felt almost overwhelmed by Dean's acceptance of his affection. He ran his eager hands over Dean's shoulders and down his back before pulling him in for another kiss. Working from the top, Dean began unbuttoning Cas's shirt. When finally the last button was open, he pulled the shirt off of Cas, slinging it to the floor. Dean relished in feeling Castiel's skin under his hands as he rubbed his chest up and down.   
    Castiel broke the kiss, wanting to just look into his hunter's eyes for a moment. Although there was only light from the television, it was enough to drink in the vivid greens staring back at him. He pushed Dean back down to the bed, still just watching him intently. Dean was starting to worry if something was wrong, so he pulled Cas down to him and began kissing the angel's neck.   
    Dean smiled to himself when he heard Cas's breath hitch as he ran his mouth over his throat. He licked a trail straight up to his chin and into Cas's mouth where they proceeded to kiss again. Castiel could feel Dean, ever so slightly, rutting up against him. They were both hard, and it was easy for the other to tell through the thin fabrics they were wearing.  
    Without breaking the kiss, Dean reached down and began unbuckling Cas's belt. Once that was done, he made easy work of undoing Cas's pants. Dean slid his hands under the pants, but above the boxers, on to Cas's ass, squeezing gently and pulling the angel's body down onto his.

    Castiel pressed his hips into Dean, and let out a gentle moan at the feeling of his erection rubbing up against his. When he felt Dean trying to pull down his pants, he sat up and yanked them off, quite gracelessly, but neither cared.   
    Dean let his eyes wander over Cas's bare chest, and down to his hard on, only covered by thin fabric. He couldn't help but lick his lips in response to seeing the arousal he had caused Castiel. He looked Cas in the eyes and slowly reached his hands for his waist, Cas gave a small smile as Dean slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and began pulling them down.  
    Cas placed his hands over top of Dean's as he pulled his boxers down, giving him unneeded, but encouraging assistance. Both kept their eyes on each other until the boxers were down and Cas was fully exposed. Dean slid his eyes down to Cas's hard cock, already leaking pre come for him, and licked his lips again. He couldn't remember how many times he had dreamed of seeing his angel like this, and now that it was actually happening, it was infinitely better than he expected.  
    Castiel leaned onto Dean, pressing him back down onto the bed. He kissed over Dean's jawline, chin, and up to his lips. Dean, quickly opened his mouth, allowing Cas's tongue to enter. They both breathed heavily, and let out hushed moans into one anothers mouth. Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel's back, while Cas had his hands full of Dean's hair.  
    After an impossibly long time without parting lips, they finally separated, and gasped for air. Dean reached down and placed his hand around Cas's throbbing cock. In response, Cas let out a slight whimper and began pawing at Dean's boxers. Without hesitation, Dean yanked off his boxers (which wasn't the easiest thing to do with Cas still on top of him). Once they were tossed to the floor, both men were grinding their leaking erections against each other.   
    Dean couldn't get enough of feeling Castiel's skin against his. Seeing and feeling each new body part was like lightning striking his spine and causing him to become even hornier, even more in love.  
    Cas grabbed both of their dicks in his hand and began rubbing them up and down together. The sensation was overwhelming and they both let out a throaty moan. Dean reached down to Cas's hand to stop him for a moment. They stared intensely at each other for several seconds before Cas slowly nodded at Dean. Dean then reached over to his bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

    Castiel crawled on his hands and knees towards Dean's face as Dean lubricated his fingers. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean's lips, as Dean slid his hand between Cas's cheeks. Cas let out a small gasp as Dean found his entrance and began rubbing circles around it. Slowly, one finger was pushed into his tight hole. Cas kissed Dean harder, to help distract him of any discomfort.   
    Dean loved feeling how tight Castiel was, and knowing he would soon feel it with more than just his fingers. As he pushed his finger in up to the second joint , he felt Cas moan into his mouth. He could feel his body getting hotter and hotter with arousal, he wanted to be inside his angel so badly. He didn't want to rush it though, not after waiting for so long. Dean wanted to cherish every moment, every second he was having with Castieltonight. He also wanted to make sure that Cas enjoyed it as much as he did.  
    Once Dean's first finger was fully inside of him, Castiel was very pleased with the sensation. As an angel, he didn't feel pain, but with his grace not fully in tact, he could feel a slight burning sensation. It wasn't unpleasant though, far from it, actually. As Dean slid his finger in and out of Cas, he enjoyed it more and more. He lifted his mouth away from Dean's and gave him a small grin, letting him know to go ahead with the second finger. Dean nodded and grinned back.  
    Dean pressed his second finger inside of Cas, going through the same procedure of going slow and being gentle. After five minutes of just two fingers, Cas gave the nod for a third, and Dean was happy to oblige. The fit was still tight, and it was making Dean harder, and harder thinking about what was soon to come.  
    In no time at all, Castiel was confident that he was ready for Dean to finally make love to him. And to Cas, that's what this was, making love. Every movement, every gesture, every sound felt intimate and loving to him. He doubted that Dean would ever use that particular term when it came to sex, but he just hoped that it felt as special to Dean as it did to him.  
    Dean smiled as Cas leaned down to give him a deep kiss, then lifted his hips, letting Dean's fingers slide out of him. Dean grabbed the lube again and right as he was about to open the bottle, he felt Cas grab his arms and swiftly roll him over onto his back. Castiel took the bottle from Dean and poured the lube onto his hand, massaging it onto Dean's throbbing cock.   
    Once Dean was fully lubricated, Dean placed his hands on Cas's hips, and Cas lined himself up over Dean. Slowly, Dean lowered Cas down onto his cock. The second he felt himself enter Cas, Dean felt like he had never fit so perfectly into another person, ever. Once all of his cock was inside of Cas, Cas reached down and placed both palms onto Dean's chest. They kept their eyes locked on one another as Cas lifted and lowered himself.   
    Within just a minute or two, they had a perfect rhythm going. Dean lifted his hips in perfect timing with the lowering of Cas. The sound of slapping skin and moans filled the air. The whole time, they never stopped looking into the others eyes. Deep inside, Dean knew this was what making love truly felt like. The sensations were made all the better, knowing that he had such a deep connection with Castiel. Knowing that they'd been dancing around their feelings for so long, trying to keep the other safe.  
    Before he knew it, his feelings had overwhelmed him, and a single tear spilled out of Dean's left eye. Cas saw it, leaned down and kissed it away. When he sat back up, Dean could see that both of Cas's eyes were wet. He pulled Cas down and kissed him with everything he had. So many emotions and feelings were flooding through the both of them. This amazingly intimate moment between them was fully taking over their bodies and minds.  
    Soon, the perfect rhythm they had going became spastic. Dean could feel the heat rolling through his abdomen and into his swollen balls. Cas buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck, he was moaning so much, it almost sounded like sobbing. Dean grabbed hold of Cas's dick and began pumping it quickly. He wanted more than anything to make Castiel come.  
    Cas squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his release building inside of him. Once Dean began jerking him off, he knew he was done for. After just 20 seconds of pumping, Cas shot his load all over Dean's hand and stomach. Feeling Cas's muscles clench around him and hearing his moans right in his ear was all it took, and Dean came hard inside of Cas.   
    Dean was sure he could see stars as his orgasm peaked, he thrust his hips several times as he felt himself filling up Castiel. He stayed inside of Cas until he was fully limp and knew there was nothing else to give. He slid off of Cas, and lied beside him, one arm slung over his stomach. They both just rested there, trying to catch their breath. Trying to wrangle their thoughts.   
    It had been 45 minutes since Castiel had entered Dean's room, and still neither had said a word. It seemed as if words hadn't been necessary. Words always seemed to get in the way between them, and ruin what could have been. For once, they realized, words were not needed between them. The silence said it all.


End file.
